


The Wizard and The Incubus.

by RivTheWriter



Series: We happy few fanfics [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: In a world where magic is real and summonings are frowned upon lives a young wizard named Roger Bacon.One quiet, tired evening.. The wizard dozes off practicing spells... when he awoke.. He found a man standing before him.He cant believe it.  He summoned.. An Incubus??
Relationships: Roger Bacon/James Maxwell
Series: We happy few fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The summoning

It was a quiet evening

A young wizard had finished his trip to the market and finally arrived home. 

He tossed aside his Oaken staff with a yawn, moving to the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

After some time, the mage heard a knock at his door. Whoever could it be?

But when he opened the door, instead of finding someone standing there. He found a box with a note tied to it.

"Dear Mr. Roger Bacon, esteemed wizard of the royal court. 

I hope you are well. It is with pleasure that I send you a gift, and my sincerest apologies for the lateness of this notice.

The gift I send you is the finest wine from the Kingdom of Eel Pie. We are a rich land of lush forests and beautiful hills. I hope you like it.

Sincerely,

Apothecary Faraday, healer of the Eel Pie Court."

The wine must be from Eel Pie, which lies to the far east of the Kingdom of The Parade.

Roger accepted the gift, tearing the box and opening the wine. The liquid smells fresh and pure, a wonderful aroma that he longed to taste. Roger poured himself a small glass to be sipped as he read.

Roger placed the book on his lap, holding the glass tightly to prevent it from falling as he drank.

The taste is sweet and pure, and not too strong. The wine is a light color, and the glass was not even half full.

Roger quickly drained it with a hum. Setting the now empty glass upon the table and began to practice summoning spells..

Suddenly, Roger felt very tired, slumping into his chair, as his eyes drifted shut.

When he awoke he found a man with short black hair sitting on the chair across from him, his sharp features brought out by the dim candle light.. 

He wore a ornate, silky black shirt and similar style pants..

"You're finally awake. I was quite confused as to how a sleeping wizard managed to summon me.." the man spoke, his voice was charming, and roger felt entranced.

"I..." Roger paused. thinking carefully about what to say to this mystery man.

"Are you an Incubus?" He asked.

The man laughs, and Roger took notice that his teeth are extremely pointy... To the point they could perhaps tear flesh if they need to..

"I am. you summoned me for a reason then?" The Incubus smiled.

Roger took a shaky, nervous breath in. "I was told that if I summoned a demon that I would lose all of my magic..."

The man looks at him in silence for a moment, before humming and looking away.

"Well that's certainly something to lose," he says, standing up from his chair and offering Roger his hand.

Roger put his hand in the incubus' and was greeted with a ice cold grasp as he was pulled from his chair up to his feet.

"I don't think you'll lose it all, but it's definitely something to lose pup," he says, gently patting roger on the shoulder in a consoling manner.

Roger flushed softly and looked into the incubus' eyes. 

"Im roger" He said, introducing himself to the incubus, hands trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm James," he replies, running a thumb over the back of rogers hand. 

"So.. James.. youre truely an incubus?" Roger asked, looking him over.

"I am." James nodded, releasing Roger's hand.  
"Are you here to eat me?" Roger tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched james, he knew the legends and stereotypes of incubi..

"I could, but I'm not sure if you'd be very good eating, what with your magic being lower" he says, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh "It would also be a waste. Pup."

"What do you mean?" Roger asks, curious.

James shrugs, smiling. 

"Just a guess. You're human. Humans have relatively short lives so why would i shorten it by eating you?" James shifts in his spot to look over Roger.

"But.. arent you hungry?" Roger asked, perplexed as to what the man before him was thinking and feeling..

James chuckled, shaking his head with a fond grin. "No, im not hungry. I dont need to eat as often as you humans."

"Why not? You seem to live such a long time" Roger asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "For such long lives one would think an incubus needs to feed often"

"We do, just not as frequiently as humans. We prefer to keep our energy levels high during those times. We can maintain a higher level of magic when we're not feeding on others." James explained.

"And?" Roger prompted, not following. 

"And that's all I'm going to say about that. Now, what can i do for you pup?" James asked, changing to a more professional tone.

"I need your help with something." Roger replied, unsure of how to begin this conversation.

"Hm. What's that? Tell me, and if I think it's within my power to help then you'll have done well with your summoning."

Roger gave a nervous chuckle and went on to explain his situation. About how his family had gone and how he didn't want to be alone, but didn't want to be kicked out of his house by apothecary faraday either.

"Hmm, yes. I can sympathize with that." James nodded, as if he was thinking about what to say.

"Well pup, it's late, you should go up to bed now... You need'nt worry about losing your home.. Perhaps ill talk to this apothecary."

Roger raised an eyebrow, as if asking what the catch would be.

"I can't promise anything, but it's worth a try right?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Thanks for your time James."

"Of course pup."

Roger began walking towards the stairs, before pausing, hearing james clear his throat, he looked back at the Incubus.

"Oh, and if you ever want to talk, just ask, see you later, puppy" With those words, James disappeared with a pop.

Roger took this moment to shake his head and sigh. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. He didn't mind James though.. He seemed.. Nice, caring, and he was very handsome. 

He couldn't remember ever seeing an Incubus like him before, his thoughts always seemed so twisted. Maybe that's why Roger felt more at ease around him.

With a shrug, he continued to head to his room, and tried to get some well needed rest.

But.. he couldnt. Sleep wouldnt come.

Roger was lying in his bed, eyes trained on the ceiling, as he thought through his situation.

So, he was able to get a demon to help him... Sort of. The strange thing is, he doesn't want anything in return. Well, that he knew of.. What should he do...

He supposed he'd figure it out eventually, but at this point he was too tired to care.

The demon's name was James. Roger thought that was fitting, as it seemed the whole night was a giant circle jerk.

As he was thinking about his encounter with the demon, he started to chuckle, running a hand over his face.

"What the hell am I doing?"

He didn't know. But what bothered him more is he didn't mind it. In fact, he was looking forward to his encounters with him.

He didn't understand it, or what side effects the interaction was doing to him, but all he knew is he liked it.

As his thoughts continued to run wild, he felt his eyes getting heavy.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the werewolves bite..." he mumbled to himself before he finally dozed off and was sleeping deeply.


	2. A proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and james plan an adventure
> 
> aka Riv is dead tired from getting up early so it probably feels ooc or has sleepy typos

Roger awoke with a start, he was still in his bed, but he could hear heavy rain outside his window. His eyes snapped open, and he realized he was sleeping in his clothes again.

He groaned and pushed himself up, heading to the bathroom.

After taking care of business and finding that he was just as tired as he was when he went to bed, he decided to go down stairs and make breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen with a sigh, as he looked around. Nothing had changed, still the dishes from the night before sat in the sink and the trash can was still full.

As he looked around, he had an idea.

"James? Are you here?"

No response.

"James?"

Still no response.

"Hm, must not be here..." Roger continued to ponder as he started cooking bacon and eggs.

Soon enough the food was ready, and he began to sit down to eat.

Just as he did, he heard the backdoor open. He turned his head to see a man in a cloak, his short hair sopping wet, walking in.

"Morning." He said as he removed his cloak and hung it up.

"Hm, you're here early, James."

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to keep myself busy. I know you like to keep your place neat and clean, so I helped out. Gardened a bit"

"Hm, I suppose you did... Thank you, James.."

"It wasn't a problem at all." James replied as he began to sit down to eat the food Roger plated for him..

The pair sat in silence as they ate, then as if by mutual agreement, before Roger asked him a question.

"So, you said you couldn't sleep either. Do you want to go on an adventure?"

"An adventure?"

"Yes. I want to go on an adventure. Have you ever wanted to do that?"

"I did as a child, but as I grew older I realized it was just a fantasy..."

"Oh. Well, this is just a fantasy too, because its pouring rain out, but it's a really fun one. What do you say, wanna go on an adventure?"

"I suppose I could never say no to an adventure with you, pup." James grinned

"Great! Now, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor though."

"Yes?"

"Don't let anyone tell you youre too old for adventure!" Roger said happily, smile as bright as a sun..

"Okay... I suppose I can manage that."

"Good. Now, let's go! We're gonna need to get supplies, im thinking.. Cakes..sweets. and then i can make a blanket fort for us, James~"

"Can I get some chocolates too, please?" James asked in a soft tone

"Of course! We can get anything you want James!"

"Alright then, let's go." James nods with a smile.


	3. The "Adventure"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry." James mumbled
> 
> "Hm? For what james?"
> 
> "For enjoying this. Spending time with you.." James sighed
> 
> "Ah, i see. But, you're allowed to! no need to apologize! I find it cute!"
> 
> "Oh shut up you..." James felt heat rise in his cheeks, smiling at roger.

The rain had let up, but the pair were drenched, especially James. They walked into town, which looked much different than what it did at night, with the lanterns and candles lighting up the streets.. Right now it was bright, The sun beaming down on them..

Roger led James to the candy store, which had a large "Open" sign hanging above the door. They walked in, and were immediately greated by the lady behind the counter.

"Oh, it's Roger! Whos this fine young man you have with you?" The lady asked with a wink twords james.

James blinked at her and gave a soft, polite smile "Im James, James..." he paused. trying to come up with a last name. "James Maxwell. Nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine james," she blushes and beams brightly at him before smiling "How are you two young men this morning?"

"We're good thank you," Roger replied with a smile. "Do you happen to have.. any chocolates and cakes today?"

"I have some divine bean paste chocolates left, and a few of those pretty peach cakes."

"Perfect! We'll take some of the chocolates and the cakes!" Roger grinned 

James watched roger speak, blinking at the way he seemed to glow in the little early morning sunlight.. ginger hair giving the wizard a red glowing halo around his head..

James felt his heart clench and he smiled softly without even realizing.

"I can see youre trying not to fall in love with the human," A voice taunted in the corners of james' mind.

"Be quiet. i am not." James hissed back internally 

They paid for their goods and left the store. "Lets head home~ When we get back ill set up the blanket fort."

"I'm sorry." James mumbled

"Hm? For what james?"

"For enjoying this. Spending time with you.." James sighed

"Ah, i see. But, you're allowed to! no need to apologize! I find it cute!"

"Oh shut up you..." James felt heat rise in his cheeks, smiling at roger.

They walked home in the quiet, early morning. "Ah, home~!" The wizard said with a happy hum, setting the sweets on a table and began to set up the blanket fort.

"Erm, I'll just go change out of my wet clothes." James said, quickly heading towards the bathroom

"Do you have any spare clothing with you James?" roger asked, pausing for a moment " you can borrow my clothes if you need to"

"i... uh.., no not that i can wear..." James heard his voice strain from embarrassment.

"Thats ok! You can borrow mine!" Roger smiled and went upstairs to get some spare clothes for James to change into.

James blushed, mind getting the better of him and concocting a fantasy about being in a big sweater.. snuggled up to roger infront of the fireplace..

"Oh, th-thank you...!" James half shouted, half whisper, not wanting to let roger know he had failed at hiding his flustered thoughts, shaking his head to snap himself out of them. 

"Are you cold James?" roger asked worriedly, noticing james' shivering as he walked back down the stairs with a change of clothes. "Here, lets get you out of those wet clothes"

Roger made James change into the clothes and he was instantly toasty. "Better? Feel warm enough? need anything else? hot coco?" Roger asked, blushing at the sight of james sitting infront of him, wearing his spare turtleneck, sweater, and sweatpants.. Oh heavens did James look stunning..

"I'm fine now, Thank you, Roger." James replied, smiling.  
Roger blushed more, and gave a big laugh "Alright! im glad!" He said before rummaging through the bag of sweets to get out the chocolate for james. 

They sat there in comfortable silence for about an hour infront of the fireplace, the blanket fort around them, with rogers occasionally talking and james occasionally answering.

"So.. where did you go last? For your last like..summoning?" Roger asked with a tilt of his head

James let out a soft laugh "Believe it or not? I was summoned to St. Georges Holm, by an old friend stuck in the city"

Roger listened as James told him the story of how Ollie Starkey had snuck into the kingdom and had gotten stuck.. Smiling at the fond look upon james' face..

"I swear, your friend Ollie is going to get himself killed one day." Roger said, shaking his head slightly.

"Come on now, you probably get into more trouble than he does, pup." James said with a laugh, teasing Roger with a smile.

Roger joined in with a laugh, blushing darkly, "I do not.. Usually" He said, leaning on James ever so slightly 

"well, youre.. not too bad... just dont get into any trouble when im around, pup, i dont want you hurt."

Roger gave a chuckle and a huff of a fake sigh, "Fiine~ i wont~" he said, looking up at James, locking eyes with him, they both fell silent as they gazed into eachothers eyes. 

They held the gaze for quite some time..

An awkwardness passed between them as they both realized they had yet to break the eye contact, and both quickly looked away, A cough coming from James, A heavy blush on Roger's face.. A gentle shiver coming from James as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Roger, eyes fixed onto the fire, trying hard not to crack a smile and laugh as well..

"You want some more peach cakes?" Roger asked, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke, before he broke into laughter.

James started laughing as well, smiling softly, "Yeah, im definitely having some more.." He gives a look to Roger, Roger giving a smile back before the two of them fell silent as they devoured the rest of the cakes.

If one had seen them.. They'd say their faces were as pink as the peach cakes they were eating..


	4. Deep Talks With James And Rog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Happened? Tell me everything." Roger begged.
> 
> James stared at him for a momen before smiling "I'm surprised to hear you begging like this. You really are like a puppy..."
> 
> In which Roger and James talk about Incubi Romance and feeding habits.

"Thank you for the food and the talking. You are a good person, roger." James said with a smile, looking into roger's eyes.

"You are too, james." roger said, returning the smile. "Now, do you want to see my magic tricks? Im really good at magic. I can make this spoon disappear!" Roger said excitedly, taking a silver spoon out his bag and twirling it around his fingers.

"Sure, pup. id love to see your magic. "

"Really? You will let me perform for you?" Roger asked, smiling.

"Of course! I'd be so happy for that."

"Thanks, then!" Roger said with a laugh before turning his attention to the spoon.

His hands started to glow a gentle blue.. His eyes narrowed in concentration..

And James, watching Roger use magic to make a spoon vanish... Felt the electricity in the air..

Heard his heart in his ears..

And realized at that moment..

That he was falling for a human..

"roger...?" he asked, barely audible, but noticed by roger.

Roger turned to him, smiling. "Yes?"

"Could you do something for me?..."

A smile formed on rogers face as he listened to james.

"Anything. within reason of course."

"Would you... allow me to stay? with you? for as long as youll have me? ... I would do anything for as long as I can with you."

Roger smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Of course James, I'd love to have you with me. It's a pleasure to have you in my life."

The two shared a smile as they looked into each others eyes.

"So... James?..." Roger asked with a smile.

"So... Roger?"

"When did you last eat, like... for magical energy.."

"Oh.." james replied, blinking out of his flustered staring. "About 4.. months ago."

"James! I may not know much about incubi but that cant be healthy for you!"

"Ha ha... It's fine, really."

Roger looked at james, narrowing his eyes before smiling " If youre hungry i could feed you. You feed off of magic yeah?"

"Well- I mean- Kind of- Incubi feed off of sexual magical energy.. while Succubi feed off of soley sexual energy. no magic at all."

Roger blushed "oh.. i thought maybe i could just. cast some spells and you coukd eat the energy from those.."

James could tell Roger was embarrassed about asking for something so bold. He decided to change the topic "Yeah. ill be okay though..Oh. Right. Not sure if you were aware, but you're a real charmer. All the girls seem to like you."

Roger laughed nervously. "Ha ha, thanks... oh! You said you could feed off of sexual energy? What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, magic is all around us. It's in the air, the earth, even in the human body. As a succubus. or in my case incubus, your aura will draw that energy to you. You could literally just sit there and not doing anything but kissing, just absorbing energy."

Roger's face dropped. "You... you do that then?"

"Not really a big fan of it. It usually has to be directed towards someone I'm into."

"Oh... so what about with someone you're not into? Does it still count?"

"Well, I suppose if the target was really willing to allow me to tap into their magical energy, it would still be okay to maybe graze my lips over someone I wasn't interested in."

"Wow. That's pretty interesting.."

"Yeah, well it's the truth."

Roger thought about that for a moment. "I don't get how a kiss can give one so much pleasure."

"Well, its a bit more complicated than just pleasure."

"How so?"

"Well, you have to understand. Its not just the kiss, or the pleasure. but feeling the aura of the person. You can literally taste it and its different for everyone. You have a aura and a energy that is what you are. When you kiss someone you let them into your soul a bit, and vice versa. A talented incubus can literally taste the other person's feelings, dreams, thoughts and everything about them. So not only do you feel the physical sensations of kissing someone, you also feel every emotion that is attached to it."

"That sounds pretty..."

"Hmmm?"

"Well... intimate... i mean... I've never heard anything so weird..."

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things you haven't heard. Come on. This isn't really a topic for discussion."

"Oh." Roger said with a frown.

They sat in silence for a moment before Roger spoke again.

"Can I ask you one more question? It's kind of personal."

"Well, I'm not sure if it can hurt."

Roger looked down for a moment and took a deep breath "Okay. I'm gonna ask. What... What's it like to be in love? like. as an incubus."

Jame's eyes went wide. He couldn't help but smile a bit at Roger's silly personality coming out " the same as loving as a human. Its nice."

Roger's eyes lit up "You've felt love!"

"Well, yes.."

"Please! Tell me more? only if you want to! "

"I don't see why I should have to explain my own feelings Roger."

Roger blinked "Because they're different in the most wonderful ways! You loving is something special and i want to know what that feels like for you! Its not something you get to experience every day!"

"Hm, I suppose I can understand that."

"Thank you! So you've experienced love then?"

"Yes. But only once so far... It was many years ago."

"Oh. Was it with a human?"

"No. Well, not initially at least."

"What happened? Tell me everything." Roger begged.

Jame stared at him for a moment before smiling "I'm surprised to hear you begging like this. You really are like a puppy..."

"Please! I need to know! "

"...Fine." Jame relented, "I fell in love with a demon."

Roger's eyes went wide. "No way!"

"Yes.."

"A demon! But how...?"

"I'll tell you the whole story some other time. But let's just say, it wasn't a typical relationship."

"it wasnt? then.. did it end bad?"

"That depends on your outlook. I think I loved him more than he loved me. so much so that it. turned me into what i am and he.. into a human"

Roger's eyes went wide once more.

"Are you okay?" James asked, realizing he had just beared his heart to Roger. 

"Yeah..." Roger said. "I mean yes... but... did he die?" 

"He became a normal human and lives happily with his wife in some village."

"Oh." Roger said, "But that's good right?"

"I suppose."

Roger fell silent and looked down a bit. Then he looked up at james "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure... you have a lot of those."

"Well, it's just. I'm scared. Its a question that's been eating at me for a.. a while... But I need to ask. Is it bad to be in love with a demon? Like, is it wrong to feel that way?"

"Why would it be wrong to feel that way?" 

"i.. dont know.."

"Well, if you're in love with a demon, then theres.. many outcomes.. one being.. like me. you get stuck like this.."

"So? it depends on the demon. If the demon is nice.. well, then i wouldnt mind." roger smiled.

"You're being really.... wholesome.." James mumbled..

Roger smiled at James "I may or may not be talking about someone i know"

"Oh? who, pup?" James tilted his head, smiling.

"You'll see..." Roger said with a hum..


	5. A out of the blue confession..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think we need to talk."
> 
> "Can it wait until tomorrow? I was having a really good dream... You and i were facing these metal golums that apothecary farraday calls Robots.."
> 
> "It can't. Its really, really important."
> 
> In which Roger gets awoken by james and hears shocking. but well accepted news.

James yawned and gently leaned against Roger "well pup... i cant wait" he smiled before he dozed off.

Roger looked down at him, smiling. His soft, friendly smile slowly changed into a love filled one as he watched James sleep with his head on his shoulder.

Maybe it was true love. like the legends

If it was, then he couldn't be any happier about it.. but how would he find out...

He didn't want to wake him up, not just yet. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

And soon he found himself falling asleep. only to be awakened by James two hours later

"Pup, wake up." James said with a humongous yawn.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Roger replied, burring his face a bit deeper into James' shoulder.. now how did his face get there?

"Please, it's important."

"fiinee, what is it?" Roger asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well..."

"well?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I was having a really good dream... You and i were facing these metal golums that apothecary farraday calls Robots.."

"It can't. Its really, really important."

Roger sighed, but nodded.

"What is it that's so urgent?"

"uh.. i....."

"James.. you can tell me anything.."

"Well.... I... I think Im falling in love with you. pup.." James admitted

"..." there was silence as Roger stared. flabbergasted

"Roger?" James asked, gently takinf rogers hand inti his own

"I'm... shocked.." roger mumbled

"I know, its sudden isn't it. Well I mean we've known each other for so little time, but somehow I just felt like we really connected, you know?"

"I do know. it's weird, because we're both so different, but yet we had a lot of similarities. and you know what? Thats what attracted me to you. You have such a kind soul, it was so sad that you had to live the life you did. I just wanted to wrap you up in a blanket of warmth and happiness." Roger smiled at james. taking his face gentky into his hands, he slowly brought it close, and James meet him half way. the two of them shared a gentle, caring, sweet kiss.

"well... I guess that does it.. our first kiss" James smiled, stroking rogers cheek.

"May i kiss you again?" roger asked emergetically.

"Of course" James nodded.

the two of them shared a second kiss, a bit more passionate than the first one, But the energy of it.. It made roger feel like he was glowing.. He felt every ounce of pain james had gone through with his last love.. the fear of falling in love again.. the acceptance that he loved a human.. the pure love that boiled like a pot of water, ready to overflow... after it was over, roger looked down, blushing.

"Youre so.. so cute pup..." James smiled.

"Shut up..." roger blushed, but he didnt mean it... He was too in love with James to ever want him to be quiet...

"I love you..." roger whispered, tiding falling ot over his heart.

"And I love you... let us take this moment, and cherish it. pup...... So long as it doesnt.. get you stuck like me.." james held roger close. burrying his head into roger's hair. "i dont want you hurt.."


	6. The glowing markings..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sleeping.. Roger notices something strange about james. something he saw briefly the day prior..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long to update! i hope you enjoy!

"I'll never let that happen" roger promised.

"Good."

the two of them stared into each others eyes, and never looked away for a second.

the silence was broken by a yawn from Roger, James grinned and shook his head softly, mumbling 'pup..' before picking roger up

James laughed a bit, "i believe its time you get to sleep. rog." 

"Mmmm, with you here, I'd never want to sleep without you, james" roger yawned, wrapping his arms around james, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Such sweet words... but puppy, you really need sleep."

Roger reluctantly let james carry him.. It took about two minutes for him to fall asleep within James' arms.. much faster than he had ever fallen asleep before...

\--

Roger woke up, his face in a pillow. He sat up and saw that he was in his bed. James was next to him, fast asleep with his head on Roger's shoulder

Roger smiled, reached over and patted James on the shoulder. 

"James."

James woke up with a start, looking around before his eyes settled on roger. He smiled and kissed his cheek gently, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hello. sleep well?"

"Hmmm... Yes, for the first time in years." Roger smiled.

"I'm glad."

the two of them just stayed there, holding on to each other for a while. Roger looked down, spotting a black mark on James' stomach.

He carefully touched it, it felt a bit raised... was it some kind of scar?

"James? Does it hurt?"

"Huh? oh.. No, not anymore.. It did for a while, but the pain is dulled."

Roger's eyes widened as he spot another mark on the flesh of his lover, it was a soft blue. and it looked like it was glowing. He slowly inched his hand towards the light blue mark on James collarbone

What.. were these markings?

"Roger....?"

"Are these magic? theyre glowing What are the manner of these markings?"

James blinked, he licked his lips subconciously and looked at rogers hand as it traced the marks on his skin.

"Do you not like them? im sorry. I cant control my skin's markings.."

"Heavens no, im fascinated!" roger quickly said, taking his hand back. "Your markings are absolutely stunning. james. youre breathtaking."

James gave a faint smile. "Thank you. Roger."

"I have to ask though... Why the new markings? you didnt have some of those yesterday.."

james looked at roger, confusion flashing in his eyes. "Yesterday?"

"Yeah, when we were getting sweets.. You had only some of the light gold on then. I thought it was just the sun at first.. but then I noticed it was different."

james' face turned a deep crimson. "Oh. Well that.."

Roger could see he'd flustered the incubus..

James looked out the window, his ears turning red. He was wringing his hands together nervously. 

"I-If you must know, the gold ones were.. Me.. being in denial of my feelings for you.. I... My kind- We show our deepest emotions via magical outlets on our skin.. " James explained nervously.

"So you were expressing that you loved me? I had no idea, moo." Roger couldn't believe it. He'd never met a guy like this before. So he truely had no idea that that was how incubi showed their deeper emotions..

His ears were bright red, and his eyes glinting in the dim sunlight from the window. He inched up to rogers face, and kissed him gently.

"i was.. and i do.. love you. Pup"

Roger returned the kiss, humming into it. "And i love you, too, james. Even your little glowy markings~"

The two of them smiled into the other's lips, and the rest of the day was the happiest roger had ever had...

The two of them were usually so happy, they seemed to thrive in eachother's company.. He really hoped things would last between them. They seemed so happy, and he didn't want to mess that up...

But of course.. Happy moments never last in the kingdom of The Parade.. not with Uncle Jack as king..


	7. The king and the missing 'Doctor'

The day came when the wizard was called into the kings chambers. Roger could tell something was wrong just by the tone of his voice. He wasn't yelling, but he wasn't calm either.

"What happened? Sire is everything alright?" Roger asked, a mixture of worry and anxiety in his voice. The last thing he wanted was for the king to revoke magic again in a fit of anger, especially when he was finally happy. 

That led Roger to wonder.. 

Did he find about him and james?

Would he take away his magic? Would he hurt james? 

No. No roger would never let anyone hurt james. He loved him too much.

He knew james would never let anyone hurt him, either.

During the days that followed the king's anger, he was extremely quiet. He didn't express any annoyance towards the less.. joyous citizens in the parade, but he also wasn't his cheery self either. Roger could tell he was preoccupied.

"My king, is something wrong?"

A sigh was heard from the king. "The wizard of The Medical Building has gone missing."

Roger felt a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow it. "W-What do you mean, sire? Did he not come for his payment? Did he not do what you wanted?"

The king frowned. "He didn't come for his payment. He didn't do what I wanted." He paused. "I'm inclined to believe he was murdered. but there was no evidence he was."

Roger felt the blood drain from his face.

"But who would have done it? And how did they get away with it?" Roger dared to ask. 

A sinister smile made its way onto the kings face. "It would seem we have a new problem, Roger. One we can deal with, though."

"S-sire, if i may ask, what are we going to do about this?"

Uncle Jack placed a hand on Roger's shoulder. "We'll have to form a search party, of course. Then, we'll find out who murdered the wizard, if he was. And how they did it."

Roger just nods, biting his bottom lip.

"Sire.. What was this wizard's name?"

"Anton. Anton Verloc."

\----

"I can't take it anymore!" Roger yelled, as he threw his sword to the ground and undid his belt, tying it tightly around his forearm. "Im rubbish at sharpening this blade!" 

His hand was bleeding, his knuckles bruised and bloody.

"You're not going to do anything, are you?" James asked in a concerned voice. "You need to stay out of the issue with Verloc. Love."

"I can't!" Roger sighed "Uncle jack put me on this job! i have to do this."

"You'll get yourself killed Pup! I wont lose you because your moronic lord wont accept that either verloc is dead or didnt want to serve under him."

"James..."

"I'm serious, pup! Just stay out of it and stay here with me!"

"James, stop!" Roger gently put a hand on his lover's shoulder. "I'll be fine. I just need to go."

"Roger..."

"It'll be ok, moo. really."

A light touch of hand on cheek, and a kiss grazing their lips.

Roger grinned at him with slightly teary eyes "ill be back before you know it~"

"I know... just.. stay safe."

With that, and the swordsman training he had done for the last week, Roger went to find uncle jack's favorite wizard. Anton Verloc.


	8. The forest.. the moon beast.. and anton..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then, he felt it. A hand grab his shoulder and spin him around.
> 
> His eyes widened as he saw the figure, cloaked in black, with a white skull mask covering the entirety of their face. He let out a shriek and drew his sword before.."

The rain slashed at his face as he made his way through the dark forest. Twigs and small branches cracked underfoot, and he wished to anything that he had worn something more protective. Better boots perhaps, sure the ones he wore now help him walk through the woods with ease, but, they're not exactly made to protect him from sharp branches.

He shivered, as the cold pushed through the thin material of his shirt, leaving him soaked through. 

He took another step, then froze as he heard it. The noise of someone else's footsteps. But, no birds or animals. He looked around, but saw nobody. It was probably his imagination, playing tricks on him again. It's what happened when he was a child, and would play in the woods by himself. He'd imagined every instance of goblins and monsters as real.

He took a breath, and stepped again. Whatever it was, it was still there. 

Then, he felt it. A hand grab his shoulder and spin him around.

His eyes widened as he saw the figure, cloaked in black, with a white skull mask covering the entirety of their face. He let out a shriek and drew his sword before..

The masked man laughed "Bloody Hell, Roger! its just me!" 

He lowered his sword "Anton?? What the hell are you wearing? Why are you all the way out here and not with Jack?"

"We need to talk. But not here. ears everywhere. especially in the trees." 

Roger nervously nodded "okay. where do you suggest? some hideaway?" 

Anton laughed again "no. I know a place."

Roger frowned "well, that's not much better. I'm not sure I want to go some where that's known only to you. no offence. Anton." 

Anton's smile dropped "None taken. Coming?"

He turned and began heading into the deep dark fog rolling through the trees.. Roger followed cautiously. 

As they walked, Roger couldn't help but notice the change in his old teacher, and jack's right hand man... His smile was gone, and his face was stern and grim, like a man twice his age. His black cloak was tattered, and Roger could see he was also carrying a sword, although it was clear he hadn't needed to use it. He looked like a man who'd seen death and destruction. 

"Where are we going?" Roger asked, not wanting to seem like he was prying, but somehow feeling like he should.

"Away from the city. and Jack."

"Oh." Roger couldn't shake the feeling he was being lead into the wilderness, destined to become a prey to some wild beast.. or bandits..

"Has he... has jack..." roger trailed off. "Has he hurt you. anton? you two were so close." 

Anton shook his head. "No, he hasn't. But I need to talk to you away from him. The man I once was, is gone. At least, the one worth remembering." 

They continued in silence, as the darkness got deeper, and was broken by the scared whimpers and cries of some beast, far away.

"What's that?" Roger asked, his voice trembling.

"The howl of the moon beast. It's why we're going to the cave. Come on, I'll lead the way."

Roger followed, gripping his sword tighter. The howls grew louder, and he noticed the cave entrance getting closer.

"It's... good to see you, anton. I'll be honest, you look a lot different. I'm not sure I'd want to be on the bad side of you. You look a lot more worn down as well."

Anton nodded. "You could say that. I've seen a lot of carnage, a lot of death... during the last battle. I'm not sure who won... myself.. or the moon beast" 

At this point, Roger stopped walking. "You've... you've fought the moon beast? But it's still out there! we need to warn everyone!"

Anton stood in front of Roger, stopping him from moving forward "It's a person, Roger. shes.. shes cursed and she needs. help."

"well who is it then??" Roger asked, exasperated and confused.

"I don't know! nobody knows but her. I think."

"you think??" 

"I'm not sure. the curse is a long time in developing. Maybe the beast was originally human."

"Then how can it cause all this havoc? anton?" 

"I don't know that either! Only that it has!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this sooner??"

"because Uncle Jack is the one whos magical signature is all over this curse!" 

Roger's face now showed sheer terror as he realized what his friend was saying... Uncle jack had cursed some poor woman.. just to cause havock and make himself the hero? but- what...? why?? His head spun as he tried to understand..

" jack's still out there, and he's the one that did this?!"

"Uncle Jack has been following a master plan for years. He's not going to stop just because some of his experiments went wrong! He'll probably keep on going, and the plan will just be delayed. And we know how much he hates that."

Roger stood in silence for a few moments, before speaking up again " Then... we should warn the other wizards. Doc F... constable constable.. the others."

"Yes."

"and then we can find a way to break the curse.. and stop jack too."

"That's the plan, Roger." 

Roger gulped and walked into the cave with Anton.


End file.
